It's time to start over
by katerinaharding
Summary: Lucian one shot. If you don't like the pairing - don't read please :) Lucy and Ian decided to let each other go.


**Hi world! This is my first story in English EVER so please, be nice :) I wanted to say that if you'll find any mistakes then let me know so I can fix it :) ****LUCIAN STORY! So if you don't ship them - don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucy and Ian unfortunatly. **

- Everything, what connected me and you, has no sense anymore. I don't want to torture myself and my girlfriend. It doesn't worth it, Lucy. We should stop hurting ourselves. – Ian's voice considerably shivered, when he said these words.

He fingered edge of the jacket, his palms sweated, and there were tears in his eyes. Heart started beating faster.

- I agree, Ian. These feelings left me for a long time ago. Only you remain fondly in love with the girl who is engaged already for two months. – Lucy's steel voice made Ian's body compress from the pain. He choked and felt how his phone is going to slip out of his hands.

- Well. I don't think we should meet each other in the future. I mean, "Pretty Little Liars" is over so here's nothing what connect us anymore. – said Ian, trying to breathe smoothly.

- Yes. – Lucy answered strictly . – Goodbye, Mr. Harding. I will miss you.

- Shut up … - said Ian with a snicker. – Goodbye, Ms. Hale.

He hung up and squeezed his pillow. His head was about to blow up because of thoughts which were torturing him. His heart was bleeding inside because of all feeling. It was hurt. So hurt, he couldn't move. But Ian didn't want to let it go right now. He wanted to say goodbye, he wanted to stay with his love for a few minutes more. He was going to suffer this pain for all good what happened to him and Lucy when they were together.

Ian was going to go through all his memories alone to be free and let it go in the morning. He wanted to wake up and never remember these days anymore.

These days when his heart was all Lucy's. When he was in love with this tiny girl with a hazel eyes. Ian loved her to pain in his chest. He didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to. He had to wake up alive, stop using Sophia and stop all this "Lucian" fever. Now Ian knew that it's a time to start over, to move on. He was going to try to be happy without his angel, his smile, his soul…

All the memories were burning inside Ian's head and it was unbelievably hurts. He was trying not to cry, not to scream because he didn't want Sophia to wake up. Ian was so grateful that he has Sophia in his life. She was his best friend who always was there for him. Maybe not morally but physically for sure.

Silence killed Ian for a moment and then he realized that he's crying in the dark room, alone, holding the ring what was going to be on Lucy's finger. He was thinking about throw it away but then.. Couple of seconds later he quiet put it on a table near Sophia's bed.

"Let's be honest, - he thought. – I'll never find someone who can make me happy in life. I lost my heart in Lucy's hand. Now I'm done with a pain."

He closed bedroom's door and sat on the sofa again. His bottle of scotch was half-empty. His eyes were full of tears.

Ian grabbed the bottle and drunk, forgetting to breathe sometimes, coughing. It's easier when you're drunk. It always was.

Ian's eyes are closing slowly and he's whispering his last words before falling asleep:

"I love you, Lucy. I always will. But I can't do this anymore. I have to let you go and be happy. I have to let MYSELF be happy. I'm sorry but I'm so done…"

He's falling asleep with a nervously sleep. There's Lucy in his dream trying to tell him she loved him since the beginning. But he feels like he doesn't care anymore. Probably only in the dream but it feels good.

And Ian has no idea that Lucy's night maybe even worse than his. She couldn't sleep. She's crying and screaming, trying to catch a breath, trying not to die alone at this apartment.

She know that the idea of letting go was a good idea but why it so hurts? Why her every heart beat is making her go through the pain?

"Goodbye, my love…" – Lucy's whispering hiding in her wet hair, trying to stop her loud scream tearing from her soul.

And here's a moment when they both are screaming for all this pain, for all moments what they shared and for knowing they're never going to be back together.

Goodnight, Ian.

Sweet dreams, Lucy.

Tomorrow will be a new day. And you'll have to wake up and try to move on and look forward. Forget your past. And you'll feel like your love's burned. And here's only an ash of your love. And its going to disappear with a wind. "Wind of changes", as they say. Let's hope this wind is going to bring something good in your lives.


End file.
